Another Day, another monster
by ZonkoDeame
Summary: When the team becomes utterly separated, what happens when Jet and Virginia find a broken down mansion? What will be inside? Will love bloom between these characters as they fight to survive? REVIEW PLEASE!
1. A Fall of Disaster

Another Day, Another Monster

Chapter One

Lost In The Open Sea

"Hey, Ginny, can you pass me another sandwich?" Gallows asked trying to catch up to his leader, obviously hungry for the fourth time in a row. "Man, this darn horse it too slow!" He tightened the reins and clicked his heels together. "Com'on you lazy horse, get a move on!" He yelled desperately.

"Sure, Gallows, hold on a sec." Virginia sighed searching through her napsack. "Turkey, or ham?" She asked looking back at Gallows, who was still having technical difficulties with his horse.

"Um...surprise me!" Gallows called back, still trying to catch up. When the time came, Virginia slowed down for a moment to give Gallows his fourth sandwich "Thanks Ginny." Gallows said smiling, and unwrapped the sandwich, and sunk his teeth into the soft white bread, and chewing on the fresh grounded meat with some of Catherine's (Clive's wife) special goat cheese.

"Your welcome." Virginia smiled, "as I will tell you again sometime later. Clive chuckled and turned to Gallows who was nearly done with his sandwich and was staring back at him, his mouth full and his expression confused.

It had been months later since they had defeated Beatrice and her wave of sorcery. But it had taken them longer to decide if they were going to stay as a team, and not seperate. Because of the silver headed Punk's stubborness, they had decided to split up. Luckily, it was only a fraction of a second they made that decision. With the help of Gallow's grandmother Halle, and his brother Shane, convinced Jet to stay with the team. NOt to mention the job they had taken the next minute which had a high price if they suceeded with the mission. This was probably why Jet stayed. A whole good team, and a whole lot of money.

"Jet, you haven't eaten anything since we left Humphrey's Peak."Virginia told Jet who was in the back, sulking as usual. A hint of worry spread across Virginia's face. "Are you okay? Do you feel sick? Did you wanna stop and rest or something?" She asked him. Jet looked at Virginia, his eyes a glare, and shook his head.

"I'm fine." Jet snapped and turned his head away."Besides, I don't like turkey or ham." This of course, was a lie, but it was helping him get through this horid conversation of why Jet Enduro wasn't eating. _Why the heck should I eat anything in the first place? _He thought angrily to himself. _It's not like an andriod has to eat to feel better!_

"Oh Jet!" Virginia cried. "You should have told me!" I would've asked Catherine to make something you would've liked!" She shook her head and looked at him with those certain blue ocean eyes. "Jet Enduro, you never tell us anything! Why is that?" This made Clive, and Gallows stare at him as well. Jet could only sigh.

"God, you people just have to get on my nerves every single freakin' second!" Jet called out angrily. "And I have the right not to tell you anything on my mind! Why? A certain rule of privacy comes to mind! So just leave me alone!" Virginia looked taken aback, Clive was shocked, and Gallows glared.

"Geez punk." Gallows scoffed at him. "You don't have to get mad just because we're trying to care about you. Wait, I don't care about you, so it doesn't affect me." Gallows continued to eat his last bit of sandwich.

"Thank you Gallows for that wonderful piece of courage you have shown greatly on us." Clive sighed rolling his green eyes back and forth. His eyes travelled to Jet's amethyst eyes. "Jet, what Gallows was 'attempting' to say, and probably didn't say it right, was that Virginia was just being worried that's all. There was no need to get angry."

Gallows starting laughing. "Haha! Yeah, Jet must be on his manhood period or something!" Gallows howled at his own joke and nearly fell off his horse in doing so.

"How dare you say that to Jet Gallows!" Virginia said looking very disppointed as Gallows tried to calm down. "You don't have to make fun of someone who is different from others." Jet tried to hide it, but his face was as red as a tomato.

_What the heck is a "manhood period", and do andriods even get those? _Clearing his throat, he transfixed his gaze on Gallows, who was still snickering behind his breath. "Gallows, you don't have to cover up my secrets from your own. And if you share it with us we'll understand." Jet said sneering at a dumbfounded Gallows.

"What the-" He paused for a moment and looked at Jet for the longest time as he continued to ponder on what Jet had said. "Understand? I don't have any secrets that would make you guys-OH MY GOD! JET YOU'RE ONE MESSED UP GUY!" Gallows shouted throwing the wrapper at Jet which he easily dodged.

"Gallows, we'll understand." Jet mocked. "It's okay if you have 'different' feelings than regular people!" This made Gallows blush hard.

"Arghhhh! You punk! I am surely not what you think I am!"

Virginia and Clive just watched them bicker back and forth, laughing uncontrollably. "Did Jet call Gallows what I think he just called him?" Virginia giggled.

Clive joined her laughter. "Apparently so."

"I guess our trip to Aunt Shalle and Uncle Telsa will take longer." Virginia said smiling towards Clive. He couldn't help but nod in agreement.

"Dang you punk!" Gallows cried throwing sand at Jet. "I am not!"

Jet was becoming amused with his anger and was dying to keep this very great insult going. "Are too."

**"AM NOT!"**

**"ARE TOO!"**

**"AM NOT!"**

**"ARE TOO!"**

**"AM NOT!"**

**"ARE TOO!"**

**"AM NOT!"**

**"ARE TOO!"**

**"AM NOT!" **

**"AM NOT!" **

**"ARE TOO!"**

**"I AM NOT YOU SON OF A-" **He was cut off by a series of gunshots.

Looking up ahead, the Maxwell team saw a pack of riders closing in on them.

"Are they dangerous?" Virginia asked ready to pull out her pistols.

"I don't know." Clive admitted. "But we should be cautious." He suddenly pulled out his Gungnir HAG35.

Gallows and Jet finally realized that some people were coming towards them. They forgot all about their amusing arguement and pulled out their arms. "Who are they?" Gallows managed to say.

"We don't know." Virginia answered, but they don't look friendly."

Jet averted his eyes to the main person in the middle. It appeared to be a man, and he to had his arms out. Clutching his Airget-Lamh B/V2 he rode up by Virginia. Not knowing why he was doing this, he just thought he was getting in his battle order form. But he realized that he was supposed to be by Gallows. Shaking his head, he turned to Virginia, who had her natural determined look, holding her Rapier Ex, and Banrorain 93R. Feeling his heart growing warm, he looked away, for the sake of his heart's coldness. But he couldn't help himself. He blue eyes captured his hollow violet eyes, and her lips full and perfect, and her face of beauty looked as if angels carved her facial shape.

"Here they come!" Clive yelled which took Jet outta his gaze on Virginia. Getting ready for their battle, they waited for the leader to confront them.

But as they neared their pinpointed enemies, they finally saw the looks on their faces.

"RUN! RUN! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! THE TWISTER IS COMING!" The leader hauled to a stop and looked at Virginia in terror.

"What's wrong?" Virginia asked quickly.

"No time! No time!" He cried. Two ladies and three men came up by him and nodded their heads in agreement.

"Please tell us." Virginia pleaded.

"The twister! It's coming! Run!" One of the ladies shouted.

"Hmph," Jet scoffed. "I don't see anything. This caused all of them to glare daggers at him.

"What the heck is the twister?" Virginia asked ignoring Jet's remark.

"A foul creature that swallows up a whole land everything in it!" The man cried.

The whole team gasped. "When did this happen?" Clive asked adjusting his glasses.

"I don't know!" The man answered. "But run!" Without warning, they all heard a gigantic roar.

"Goodbye!" The man cried and galloped away into the far desert. As Virginia and Jet looked closely, they saw what appeared to be a huge worm coming right at them!

"I think that's our q to get the HECK OUTTA HERE!" Gallows yelled over its roars. They all nodded and followed the desert south, with the worm right on their tail.

Suddenly, Virginia felt sand rushing into her face. "A sand storm!" She heard Clive cry out. Virginia couldn't see anything. The sand particals were getting all over her and her team.

"Here it comes!"Jet yelled and starting shooting at it. Gallows got his Coyote M1 7F and started to shoot at it. As well as Clive. Suddenly, Jet heard water rippling, but he couldn't see anything but the worm in the back of him. The worm let out a roar of pain, and started to swipe some kind of goo at them.

"I can't see anything!" Virginia screamed and covered her burning eyes. "JET!"

Hearing his name, he turned to Virginia who was riding along side him, and she was screaming in pain. In worry Jet rode as close as he could by her and reached around her waist and lifted her off the horse. When Virginia felt she was being lifted off her horse, she clung to whoever the person was and didn't let go. Jet clung to her tightly, which made his face go red. But he didn't care. All he wanted to know was that Virginia was safe. When Virginia was sucessfully on Jet's horse, he relaxed a bit.

Clive and Gallows continued to shoot at it, but it appeared too strong. "It's too big!" Clive finally yelled. "We cannot fight it!"

"That's not a problem." Jet said.

"What does that mean?" Gallows said keeping his horse by Jet's.

"Because that's more a problem." Jet said pointing to a cliff.

"Holy Crap!" Gallows shrieked. "Clive!" They were near the cliff...

"Hang on." Jet said clinging to Virginia.

"What's going-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!"

_They fell off the cliff, hearing Virginia's screams the whole time._

**A/N- Lol, if you're trying to predict what's gonna happen next, you'll not know what hit you. This is going to be soooo silly! Haha. hope u like. leave comments please!**


	2. Belt Buckles and People

Another Day, Another Monster

Chapter2

Belt Buckles and "People"

As the team fell, Virginia continued screaming until they all realize that they were underwater! Clinging to Virginia, Jet held his breath and swam upward to reach the surface. Feeling Virginia squirm beneath him for balance, he tried to calm his leader down by holding on to her more tighter, just to let her know that she's safe, and not in the wrong hands. _Just a little more..._Jet thought as they neared the surface. Once Jet felt the wind collide with his face, he started to choke and cough trying to let all of his breath out too quickly. Shivering because of the ice cold water, he grasped his arms and rubbed on them endlessly. Slightly warmer, he turned to see if Virginia was okay.

_There was just one problem..._

"Virginia!" Jet cried swimming around. Suddenly he noticed that he was using both of his hands. "Oh man!" Jet said smacking himself in the head. "Stupid!Stupid!Stupid!" He yelled angrily to himself. After searching for the missing girl, he felt something underwater brush up angainst him. Finding his Airget-Lamh B/V2 he looked down. "GAH!" Jet said startled.What he saw that was now sinking toward the bottom of the ocean was none other than Virginia Maxwell.

"I'm comin' Virginia!" Jet called to her, even though she obviously couldn't hear him. He sucked in all of the air he could fit into his mouth, held it, and dove back into the dark icy water. Swimming lower and lower, he reached out for anything connected to Virginia's body. Stretching his arms painfully, he finally felt soft skin. Virginia's hand. Gritting his teeth, letting the salt water fall through the thin gaps of his teeth, and swirmed around in Jet's mouth, leaving a dislikful taste in his mouth that nearly wanted to make him gag, he finally got Virginia's hand. Pulling her up to him, he fastened his belt buckle to hers...well, for the time being. Using both his arms, he swam upward that led back to the surface, although it took twice the work since he was carrying himself, Virginia, and not to mention all of their gear. When they were up and breathing, he grabbed Virginia by the shoulders and shook her back and forth

"Com'on Virginia!" Jet said, shaking her vigorously. "Wake up god damn it!" To his dismay, she wasn't responding one bit, and her head was drooped over her shoulder. Slapping her lightly across the cheeks, all he got was a murmmer from her.

_Well, atleast she's still alive..._

"Man! This isn't really the day that I look forward to!" Jet muttered to himself. Leaving Virginia hanging around his belt buckle, Jet started to swim around, looking for any sign of land or peice of rock. Heck, he even wished that Clive and Gallows were hear. He startled to smirk. "Heh, for once." Swimming onward, he kept his eye out for anything that could help him, Jet Enduro, lost in the open sea...

_Meanwhile..._

"Clive!" Gallows cried, the salty water going inside his throat, nearly choking him to death! "Ack! Cough! Where-cough- are you?"

"Over here!" Clive hollered, waving his hand madly to get Gallow's attention. when Gallows noticed him, Gallows smiled with relief and swam over to him.

"How are we gonna get outta this?" Gallows asked frantically.

"I don't know." Clive answered. "But we must reamain calm."

Gallows nodded. but in that same instant, he started wailing emotionally! "Where the HELL are we?"

Clive tried to calm him down, but it seemed to make it worse.

"And we're still missing Virginia!" Gallows cried continuing to howl.

Clive nodded, but suddenly stopped. He turned to Gallows and gave him a stern look. "Don't you mean Jet Enduro as well?" He asked him, and eyebrow raised.

"Um...erm-yes ahem, i did." Gallows spluttered, keeping the disgusting saltwater out of his system. "It must have slipped my mind."

Clive couldn't help but laugh. It was always a pleasure to have Gallows slip up on who he wanted to live...and die. "Make sure if you see Jet drowning, leave the saving to me."

"Or in other words," Gallows said sternly swimming upwards to hold his posture, "don't let **_ME_** drown him."

"Yeah, okay." Clive answered. He sawm a little bit further to see if he could find either Virginia and Jet, or a piece of land. One way or another, they needed to get back on land. "Lets hope that Jet and Virginia can take care of themselves." He nodded to Gallows to follow him as they swam slowly against the dark, murky water of Filgaia. Behind him, he could her Gallows growling.

"I swear to the Gaurdians, if Jet lays one hand on Virginia in a wrong sense, he will never see the light of day!" Gallows had always been protective of Virginia; since the day they met on the train. Gallows treated her as nothing more than a little sister. He loved Ginny, and would blame himself if anything happened to her._ Jet on the other hand..._

"Don't worry Gallows." Clive assured him as they continued to search for any signs of land, "although Jet can be very...cold hearted, I know for a fact that he would never **_ever_** let Virginia get hurt or inflict it himself. It's just not in his nature. Sure he may be rough around the edges, but in all, i think he's a well respected guy."

"Pish posh!" Gallows cried, making the saltwater go into his throat, which he immedietely coughed up. "This guy is some sort of..." He paused as Clive gave him a look that Clive gave him when he said it back at humphrey's peak.

"I know that Jet is not a **_normal _**person." Clive explained and tried to get Gallows to understand. "But he should treated like an equal person."

Gallows thought for a second, then he nodded his head in agreement. "I sorry Clive, but ya know, I just don't trust him. He's an inconsiderate jerk who only thinks about himself and his gella pouch. Admit Clive, and you know I'm right." Yet Clive merely sighed and looked away.

"People can change." He finally said after moments of silence.

_"People" can change. _Gallows thought to himself as Clive did some more searching._ But "things" like him..._

_cant..._

An hour maybe two passed and Jet was hopelessly lossed, in the middle of the sea. And who knows what kind of monsters could be lurking down there! Who knows? Maybe that wormlike creature can swim! He shuddered thinking of it. "Oh my fucking god, there's got to be a place where there's land!" Jet cried out angrily splashing some water in his way. Except that the whole ocean was in his way, but he couldn't make that go away now could he?

"Man, there's got to be away out of here!"

Suddenly, while Jet continued swimming, he saw a dark shadow flicker by his side. He immedietely pulled out his arms in defense. He knew it couldn't have been Virginia, for she was tied to his buckle, which she was at right now, yet still unconsious.

"Shit." Jet said, turning back and forth, trying to catch of glimpse of whatever he saw. Moments passed, yet nothing sprang out of the water.

Yet.

Without warning, he felt somthing hit his "something" that made him nearly go cross eyed. As he got over the pain after screaming out cuss words, he looked down, and gasped.

There, below him, was a shining black fish springing out from the water. Clutching his ARM, he tried shooting at it, but he dodged it easily. Keeping his eyes on it at all times, he saw the creature spring upwards and show its teeth at him. Without any hesitation, he shot it. It howled in pain and fell into the sea once more. Then, he heard more screeches below him, and as he looked down, he saw so many shadowy fish, he had lost count. And every single one of them looked mad.

"What's going on here?" A voice asked him gently which made him nearly leap out of the water. When he opened his eyes, he saw Virginia looking at him with concern and worry, and fear. She had absoloutely no idea what was happening.

"Um...can't really talk at the moment." Jet stuttered looking back down. The fish were getting ready to attack. Virginia followed his traveling eyes, and screamed. Jet used his reflexes to shut her up. In that instant he planted his hand on her mouth, nearly shocking her as well.

"Shut up." Jet whispered.

But it was too late. The fishes were already swarming all over them. Jet grabbed his ARM and started shooting madly at it killing dozens of them. Virginia followed his example by pulling out her own and started to shoot at it as well. Yet when Virginia wanted to one way, and Jet wanted to go the other, they'd always be dragged back to eachother in a second because of Jet's belt buckle. Virginia finally noticed this.

"Why-BAM BAM BAM-"am I-"BAM BAM BAM-"attached to your belt buckle?" BAM BAM BAM!

"Let's not talk." Jet said to her, continuing to shoot. Virginia glared, yet nodded and started to shoot at the monsters. Most of the they killed, yet more of them kept on coming. And neither Jet or Virginia didn't have any extra ammo.

"We need to get out of here." Virginia yelled at Jet as she puched one of the fish that tried to bite her. "I'm out." She said clicking her ARM back and forth.

"Don't worry!" Jet exclaimed still shooting at the hideous creatures. "We'll figure something out." Suddenly, Jet heard the ''clicking" sound of his ARM. They were surrounded with no where to turn.

"Can I worry now?" Virginia asked Jet sarcasticaly, but clutching on to him.

Jet nodded and looked at her. "Only if I can join you."

And with that, they closed their eyes to except their fate.


	3. Mouth to Mouth

Another Day, Another Monster

Chapter 3

"Mouth to Mouth"

As the small wretched mosters sprang, all Jet and Virginia could think was about eachother...

_Oh man oh man! This is it!_ Jet thought to himself as literally time stopped for him to think. As if it really were happening he took a glance from Virginia. She was scared, he could tell. But then again, who couldn't? His bones seemed to rattle each time he thought about death. Then again, he had died before...except that really wasn't him. He peered one more glance at Virginia to see if-

She was looking at him back. Out of warning she suddenly turned her head back. It had seemed that the mosters had started to fight over which one took the first bite. Luckily, it gave Jet and Virginia a chance to have their little moment together before they feared that they would be eaten alive! _Oh my god! _Virginia gasped._ He was staring at me! _At that moment she felt her cheeks go red, and trust me it wasn't because she was upsidedown. Yet when she glanced at him back, she heard him yelp in pain and saw him get pulled under water, the belt buckle snapping off leaving Virginia defenseless. Virginia screamed as she saw his face disappear in the murky water. Determined she quickly dove into the water and reached out to see if she could grab hold of his arm. But Virginia grabbed something else. Something entirely different. Something coarse, scaly, slimy, and sharp. That was when she felt a sharp agonizing pain in her fingers. Something had bitten her!

Screaming in the water she used her legs to swim upward noticing that her breath was nearly out. She wasn't the best swimmer, and she was especially not the best breather when it came down to the pressure or panic of a life or death situation. Breathing out bubbles under the water, she could feel her legs grow weaker by the second, not to mention her inflicted finger that was stinging through her bones like putting lemon juice on an opened wound. And the salt water didn't seem to be helping either. As she swam to the surface with all of her might, again she felt the sharp pain, except that it was on her ankle. Looking down she saw atleast a dozen tiny sharp toothed fish swim at her, all connecting their teeth to her leg and shin. It was so painful that she actually felt a tear escape her eye although she was in saltwater, and she could already feel the water up against her cheek. In a frustrated growl she tried on many occasions to yank them off, yet they seemed to just be dragging her back down in the sea where there was no limit to its growth. _Jet where are you!_ She cried thoughtfully as she punched one of them to get of her dress sending it flying towards the other fish. Then it came to her. The taste of **_blood. _**Her ankle and legs were bleeding effortlessly and sending it up one her nostrils letting her taste and smell the foul liquid. She tugged and tugged, but nothing seemes to work. Her breath was nearing its end.

_Oh Jet! Please help me!_

"Virginia!" Jet sprang out of the water, a ton of fish teething at his back and legs. Grabbing his ARMS he knocked a couple on the side of the head, a lot on its stomach and a few in the eyes. Most of them fell of his back and splashed back into their home and never came back, yet some seemed a little bit more stronger, digging their teeth deeper into his flesh. Wincing in the sudden pain he immedietely went beserk and started to shake uncontrollably hitting, kicking and screaming at all of the fish. Some of the fish in fear immedietely let go and dove back into the water and let him at peace. Sighing deeply that the fish were gone, he gently lifted up his torn up leg and gently put some healing potions on it. His back seemed to be fine. Although it was stinging like hell, it really wasn't that bad. But his leg...his leg was not a pretty sight.

_He needed a doctor_

Jet thought to himself, _maybe Virginia can-_

Jet stopped dead in his tracks. Virginia! Suddenly he splashed around, turning and swimming upward, looking underwater and basically, looking up at the sky.

_**Virginia wasn't there.**_

"Oh shit!" Jet cried and started to go everywhere he could find. "Oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit! Virginia!" Jet cried and dove underwater, then back up, dove again then back up, he dove underwater, then back up. Doing this countless of times in many different places, he was still unable to find the girl he swore to protect no matter what the cost was. Abruptly, he started to hear a faint voice...

"Jet!"

Getting the water out of his ears, he listened once more.

**_"Jet! Is that you?" _**Jet nearly fainted. _No, it couldn't have been him!_

_**"Jet god damn it it's me!"**_

Jet refused to listen. If that was who he thought it was, and didn't have Virginia with him safe and sound, he knew for sure that he was a dead man. Virginia was his leader, how could you have a or even lead a team without a leader. Hearing the voice again, he for sure that he wasn't dreaming. He knew what the price was for letting his team leader die. But then again he really didn't want to be on the team anyways, so what the hell?

But he still couldn't help feeling guilty about losing his leader. He suddenly shook out the mental image squirming through his head.

_Could androids even feel guilt?_

"Must be cause I'm feeling it now." Jet said in a low frustrated voice.

**_"JJJJJJEEEEETTTT!" _**The voice rang out again.

"Arghhhhh! Godamnit Gallows I can hear you! My Gaurdians!" Jet bellowed across the sea, staring at the oaf himself.

Gallows swam up to Jet with Clive on his tail, knowing that Jet knew that they knew that he knew that they knew **_JET _**should be with Virginia.

Clive was the first to speak. Adjusting his glassed full of water, he examined Jet's facial expression blankly. "We're so glad that you're alright." Clive said gratefully giving Jet a light tap on his shoulder. When Clive noticed that Gallows didn't seem to be listening, Clive coughed eagerly and nudged him in the ribs. Gallows suddenly cried in pain.

"Clive! That hurt..." He then noticed Jet giving him an odd look, you know the one where it their one brow is quirked and they seemed to be confused...yeah, that kind of look. "Er- ahem...yeah so glad that you and Virginia are alright-"

Jet winced...he knew he saw it coming!

"Hey!" Gallows cried and took Jet by the shoulder where his bite was and was now causing him excruciating pain, "you're shoulder and back are a mess! You need a doctor man!" He looked up at him in pity which Jet ever so hated. He felt his anger rise to a boiling point, but then stopped. Hell, he needed a freaking doctor soon. Then he stopped once again yet very abruptly...Gallows hadn't noticed that Virginia was gone! Maybe if he made a run for it...

**_Wait...he was in water. _**'Well...so much for my plan.' Jet shrugged and turned to peer at Clive who was swimming quite calmly by Gallows and listening to him jabber about how they're gonna get outta here. And Jet knew for sure what was coming next.

"Let's ask Virginia." Clive announced after Gallows had finished his pointless overview of their current situation which was clearly not helping. He turned to Jet quickly and smiled weakly...then after that split second of an aggrivated Jet, they finally noticed that something was wrong. Of course they looked at Jet no doubt. But it seemed they were too busy trying to find themselves a way outta this mess, that they completely forgot about their leader.

"Jet..." Clive started slowly looking down at the shaken yet stiff boy, "where's Virginia?" Suddenly that's when Gallows jumped in fright and started to swim around frantically not noticing that he knocked into Jet in the process. Forgeting about his question and whearabouts of their leader Clive turned to see Gallows grasping Jet's arm so tightly that he could almost see Jet's face turn purple.

"Get your hands off my arm you big oaf!" Jet snarled and shrugged Gallows away which earned him a hearty glare from the baskar himself. Rubbing his arm Jet glared right back. "You nearly blocked my blood to get to my brain!" Jet cried. "Do you know what that could do to my head! Huh! You're such an idiot Gallows!"

"It's a shame I didn't." Gallows retorted turning away from here. "And if something brushed your foot like it was some stuffed animal, or should i say **_"stuffed food" _**you would've done the same exact thing!" Jet merely rolled his eyes and continued to look absolutely irritated. But then, something hit him...Something brushed him? The fishes were gone, and he didn't see anything else, so that must mean...

"Virginia!" He cried as he dived into the murky waters leaving Gallows and Clive dumbfounded.

Clive exchanged a look from Gallows who was scratching his head. "Where is our leader anyway?" He asked Clive. "Did she get help or something?" When he saw Clive avert his eyes, Gallows gulped. "Is that a no?"

"Gallows," Clive answered calmly, "we're in the middle of nowhere! Of course Virginia didn't any help. There's nothing to help us out here." He then gestured his hand above his head to show him of their surroundings. Then Gallows gasped.

"THAT SON OF A BITCH!" Gallows bellowed. "WHAT DID HE DO TO HER! OOOOOOOO I'M SO GONNA KILL THAT KID! WHATEVER HAPPENED TO HER I'M GONNA BLAME IT ON JET!" His face started to turn a deep red as he got so frustrated it looked as if his head were about to explode. Clive was struck with the thought as well, but of course with Clive, he didn't get that easily frustrated.

"Hmm...we just noticed she was gone right when we decided to ask her what to do next." Clive thought thought and thought. "Why didn't we ask about her right when we got to this spot?" Then the past image appeared...They were so worried about what to do, they didn't notice anyone but themselves. "Gallows," Clive called to the angry Baskar who was still cussing about Jet, quickly stopped and turned to him and looked, "I suppose we are at fault as well."

"What!" Gallows gasped and felt his anger rising. "Why?" But before Clive could explain Jet exploded from the sea coughing and gacking as he held something in his arms. Clive and Gallows both looked.

"Virginia!" They both said in unison as the unconcious woman was in Jet's arms looking so pale, that even snow has more color. That meant...

"Is she dead?" Gallows asked, worry written all over his frantic face.

"I don't know." Jet snapped, his violet eyes wide open with anger (of course), frustration, coldness, surprisingly worry, and there was something else other than worry that none of the men knew that he could even feel.

_**And it was fear.**_

Putting a reassuring hand on Jet's shoulder Clive looked down at the wet angel before them. "Don't worry Jet." Clive said in hope. "We'll find a doctor soon." But little did they know, Clive had no idea what to do. But it seemed like the right thing to do to keep this boy from snapping. Jet looked at him with a blank face, not showing one thing but his cold heart.

"In case you haven't noticed Clive," Jet said coldly while postioning Virginia into a comfortable position, "we're in the middle of nowhere as you said before and Gallows. In my past experiences in these kinds of situations, i always just count my money, or pray if i survive, I'll be famous and get lots of money."

"Except this is different Jet." Clive said solemnly, but truthfully. Shaking his head, Jet only growled at his answer.

"Besides, how did you ever "overcome" your experiences?" Gallows questioned, a little bit of sarcasm clinging to his sentence.

"I dunno." Jet replied. "I've never been in one." This just made Gallows gape at him and having Jet smirk evily. Then he looked down at Virginia, and then to her chest. He sighed in relief.

_Well...atleast she's breathing._

_**5 hours later...**_

The tide was getting a little calmer during the past few hours, which helped on the count that Gallows had anything but a strong stomach. Sometimes when the tide swaped them back and forth back and forth back and forth, it made Gallow's face turn green. Apparently it was amusing to the sulky punk making him chuckle absentmindedly as Gallows covered his mouth in pain and dizziness. Clive made the right decision to stay away from the both of them.

"Stop looking at me like that punk!" Gallows hissed as Jet continued to smirk at his lighted head.

"Looking at you like what?" Jet asked innocently, keeping his straight face on the whole time even though he just wanted to sneer and tell him what an idiot he looks like. But Jet kept his figure restrained.

"Arghhhh! Clive! A little help here? This punks messing with me!" Gallows yelled across to Clive who was floating about calmly looking around for any peice of land.

"Please you two stop fighting! It's bad enough when you guys even look at eachother." Clive sighed pressing the binoculars to his eyes trying to find atleast a sign of land.

Shoving Jet slightly, Gallows kept himself from jumping on him. This made Jet stare at him icily.

"What the hell?" Jet barked as he tried to keep Virginia from falling off of his arms. Composing his posture, he kicked Gallows underwater at his shin. Gallows howled in pain and started to rub his "soon to be" bruise.

"You shithead!" Gallows screamed and shoved Jet back some more. This time Jet held on to Virginia more tightly.

"Hello you bimbo!" Jet spat. "Holding Virginia here!"

"Virginia will understand." Gallows said quickly glancing at Virginia who was still knocked out. She was bleeding badly, but there was nothing the team could do about much. Clive wrapped her legs as best as he could and that stopped it from bleeding over. But it seemed like Jet and Virginia were in pretty bad shape. If they don't find land by the next hour or so, who knows? They could drown from exhaustion, or have Jet and Virginia bleed to death. And that was not what they wanted.

Before Gallows could lay another hand on Jet, Clive spalshed them soaking their bodies with icky saltwater. When they both started to glare they could see that the sniper was smiling gleefully.

"LAND LAND! I FOUND LAND!" Clive cried out in happiness splashing around. Gallows and Jet immedietely forgot about their mishap and celebrated as well.

"Finally." Jet let out an exhasperated sigh of relief. He was sore all over and he could use a little rest like Virginia as well. The tide had rocked so slowly to one place to another it seemed that they were never gonna get outta this mess.

"Did you see a town or buildings nearby?" Gallows asked in hope.

"Only one tall skinny building." Clive answered, looking slightly disappointed. "It kinda looked torn down, but I think we'll manage. Suddenly, they heard a long groan coming from behind them. When they looked behind them, they saw Jet staring into the distance.

"What's wrong?" Clive asked, trying to see what Jet was staring at.

"Look." Jet said gloomily pointing at the far right. And there in the distance was a huge wave rolling right toward them. A mini tsunami? Who knows. But what Jet knew was that thing could swallow them whole. What the hell? Now the tide is gonna go hostile on them?

"SWIM!" Gallows shouted and started to swim towards the strip of land laying out into the distance. Jet and Clive took his answer well and followed his example, Clive right at Gallow's tail and Jet slowly behind because of his exhaustion and that Virginia was on his shoulders.

The wave was right at their tail, and everytime they saw it, it seemed to be getting bigger, bigger, and bigger.

"We're not gonna make it!" Clive shouted as he could already smell the aroma of "death." As Jet turned his head along with Gallows all they could see was the wave crashing down on them.

_**And they were so close.**_

Jet awoke to the sound of the waves crashing against his face, his body unable to get up. That was until he noticed something peculiar. He didn't feel any water beneath him. Turning his head side to side he noticed he was laying on sand, the water rippling beside him the tide ceasing. Sitting up painfully slow, he turned around to see Gallows and Clive sprawled onto the beach, their chests panting heavily. They were alive, to Jet's disappointment, and they were safe.Apparently they were so close to their goal, the wave merely just quickened the pace for them not to mention the spliting headache Jet was now feeling. Now where was-

"Virginia!" Jet cried as he saw her plunged in the open sea not to far from the beach, her face shoved inside the water. Hearing Jet's cries Clive and Gallows woke up startled, and finally noticing that they were alive, and on land. As they happily got up, their smiles quickly faded as they saw Jet swim toward Virginia who apparently was carried off by the tide because of her small weight and figure. As they caught up to the boy, they all helped to carry her back on land.

Gallows pressed his ear on her chests for a few moments and looked up in panic. "She's not breathing!" Clive shook his head in frustration as well as Jet who was freaking out the most out of the three.

"She must have drowned when she was carried back to the ocean. Of course she was unconious so she was unable to do anything about it." Clive concluded gloomly. Jet started to growl.

"Who the hell cares?" Jet cried in anger. "What do we do? We just can't let her die!" Gallows and Clive stared at him intently at his behavior that was totally his opposite of character. Jet noticed this and grunted. "Er- i mean, how are we supposed to work if we er- don't have our leader?" He managed to stutter out. Clive and Gallows both nodded although they wanted to know more about what Jet "had to say" but there wasn't enough time.

"There is only one solution to heal a drowned person." Clive answered slowly. Gallows and Jet listened closely.

"So what is it?" Gallows asked.

"Mouth to mouth." Clive calmly replied.

"Huh?" Jet asked in confusion. He knew his ears didn't decieve him, but he still didn't want to belive it. Now here it came. The truth about his actions, feelings, and possibly his coldness. It wasn't like Virginia was disgusting or anything, but lets just say that Jet thought he wasn't even close enough for this task. He just didn't like the feeling of contacting a woman when it had to deal with their lips-

Jet shuddered.

"Jet should do it." Gallows blurted pointing at his companion who seemed to be lost in his own world until he heard what Gallows just said.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Jet protested, feeling a blush escape his cheeks. He was nervous, they could tell, and the heat must have been getting to him on the count that his face was as red as a tomato and that his palms were sweating blood. "I-no! NO NO NO NO I AM NOT DOING IT!" Suddenly he pointed his index finger at Clive, his teeth gritting. "You know how to do it! Why don't you!"

Turning a slight shade of pink, Clive scratch his head lightly. "Er- it appears that I have absolutely no experience in this what so ever. Catherine, my wife had explained it to me yet I er...wasn't paying attention." He smiled discretely and shrugged in his sorry manner. Then Clive and Jet turned to Gallows.

"Feh! Don't look at me!" Gallows cried positively shocked that they would even think such things! "I would probably cause more harm than good!" He continued to protest. Clive could only shake his head and Jet scoffed. He probably would've, and they wouldn't want any of that now would they?

"Whatever." Jet muttered under his breath.

"So you'll do it then?" Clive asked in hope. "It is certain that I am not suited for this as well as Gallows." This made Jet only more angry.

"No! You think I've done it before? I'm no lifesaver." Jet said in despair. "Like you, I have no experience."

"Then we have a problem." Clive said in worry. "Virginia's about to die! Somebody must know how to do CPR!"

"CPR?" Jet asked in curiosity...why has he heard that before. "You mean, it's CPR? I thought it was mouth to mouth."

Clive quirked an eyebrow. "It's the same thing...why? Have you heard of it before?"

Jet started shaking...oh shit! Virginia's dad had explained it to him before he left him on his own to fend for himself. He never had performed it but atleast he knew what to do...wait this wasn't helping.

Gallows started to laugh even though it wasn't a time for laughing. "Jet has to do it now! See! He's knows what to do!" Jet glared daggers at him and continued to panic.

"Hurry Jet! Please! We don't have much time!" Clive said to him pointing at the almost dead girl. Or should I say leader?

Jet had already known the steps by heart...but-

_Tilt the head back and listen for __breathing__. If not breathing normally, pinch nose and cover the mouth with yours and blow until you see the chest rise. Give 2 breaths. Each breath should take 1 second..._

Carefully he bent down by Virginia's mouth and parted her lips slightly, and held his breath...so did Clive and Gallows.

_If the victim is still not breathing normally, coughing or moving, begin chest compressions. __Push__ down on the chest 11/2 to 2 inches 30 times right between the nipples. Pump at the rate of 100/minute, faster than once per second._

There lips were almost touching...

_Here it goes..._and Jet pressed his mouth against hers.

Cardmaniac99: Okay okay so this isn't how i originally wanted the story to come out...but all well. I'll think of something. But hey that stuff is true! I didn't wanna sound like an idiot so I got the CPR thing from the internet. Ne wayz, im so srry i havent updated. don't worry im still going w/the story! so review please!


	4. Attacked!

**Cardmaniac99: Finally, I get to update...er...although i had a lot of time to do this! lol...hahaha. It's a thing called laziness! All well, it's not you care about me! Hmph...well, since you put it that way, I won't give you Chapter Four Then! Yeah what now? Huh? Huh? Yeah, deal with it! Ahem... well, i was just being random there. Alright, here's chapter four. (Gumbles in disppointment) Nobody cares about what I have to say...you just wanna hear the story...**

Another Day, Another Monster

Chapter 4

"A Sudden Attack"

Usually when people kiss someone, it's supposed to feel like you're approaching heaven's gate, a warmth of ecstasy rising in your body, mind, and soul, and filling you with a sense of dizziness, and of course...a change in heart. A kiss is not lust, desire, or anything of those sick perverts think. It's like...well, some people can't explain it.

Except the funny thing is, Jet really wasn't kissing Virginia, merely just trying to get his leader back and revive her with his incredible kis-er... CPR skills. If that was the case, then why was Jet feeling this way? A sense of warmth spread all over his body, shivers ran down his spine, his face felt light headed, and not to mention full of embarassment on the count Clive and Gallows were watching him upclose, their eyes widening as Jet was there, minutes on end that felt like days, mouth to mouth with their leader.

"When is this "CPR" thing done?" Gallows asked his companion standing a few feet away from him, looking positively shocked as Gallows was.

"To tell you the truth, I really don't know." Clive admitted, his head bowing down in disappointment.

As Jet pushed down on Virginia's chest to try and have her gack and cough up the water, he glared at his fellow friends...or acquaintances should I say, madly. "Maybe if you two would shut-up it could be done in less time than if you two are babbling about when I'm done!" Jet snapped, keeping his eyes locked on Clive and Gallows. "And to know when this process is done, it'll conclude if Virginia's alive or...(he shuddered)..." He couldn't seem to get the word out. Clive and Gallows immedietely understood.

_Dead_

Walking over to the punk himself, Clive placed a hand on Jet's shoulder, wildly surprise that he didn't shrug it off, or maybe it was just because he was busy at the moment. Ya know, trying to save their leader from death? Yeah, that kind of "busy." As Gallows peered at Jet trying to catch of the treasure hunter's embarassment, he suddenly realized that he wasn't embarassed anymore. His face was now scrunched up, trying to hide the fear, confusement, and anger in his eyes, their violet color turning darker everytime Gallows blinked. Hell, his eyes nearly looked black. Sweat drops were sweeping down rapidly from his cheeks, and apparently, he was shaking in either fear, or frustration. Gallows really couldn't tell. Disappointed, he turned to see Virginia.

Virginia however, was worse. Her eyes were still shut tight, and her hair was everywhere near her body _Her braid must've come undone_ Gallows thought to himself. Her whole dress was drenched in water, the liquid seeping into the sand, replenishing its tan health. Virginia's shoes were dangling past her feet, untied, and filled with water as well. The worse part was that Gallows couldn't tell if she was dead or alive! Her face was as white as snow, and her chest wasn't even close to rising. It really did seem like their leader died. Jet also noticed this as well, and continued to pump her chest harder, praying to the gaurdians to make her live.

_Please! Please! Oh Gaurdians please! Make her live! Make Virginia Maxwell live! _Jet winced as he prayed to the gaurdians, his whole body tensing up, as he still couldn't find a heartbeat. With Clive's hand still placed on his shoulder his character still trying to comfort the teenage boy, Jet finally shrugged it off. Jumping back in surprise, he turned to Gallows who just shrugged as well. That was until he saw Jet slap Virginia in the face...hard.

"Holy shit!" Gallows cried running towards Jet, trying to push Jet off Virginia, who's head went to the side as a red mark was visible on her left cheek. But Jet wouldn't move. In fear Jet might hurt their leader Clive ran over to Jet to try and push him off as well. But Jet got his free hand and pushed which might I add, an impressive force Gallows and Clive off him in one stroke sending them flying and crashing into the sand.

"Com'on Virginia! Wake up Godamnit! Wake up!" He suddenly pushed down on her chest so hard, he actually feared he might have broken one of her ribs. Lighting down a little bit, he dove for her mouth for another CPR tactic. And this time he breathed in her with such a powerful force, it felt like someone had knocked the wind outta him.

Then when he finally noticed he was flying through the air, he finally realized he actually **_was_** having the wind knocked outta him. As he landed on the ground with a thud, he saw Gallows running straight towards him, while Clive checked to see if Virginia was alright. Then he finally noticed Clive's fearful look as he gently shaked her to wake up.

_Virginia! No! I'm too late..._

"That's what you get you bastard!" Gallows cried grasping Jet's bony figure and shaking him madly, throwing him down once more. "You can't hurt our leader like that! You shithead! Are you trying to kill her!" Jet just looked dumbfounded...and ashamed. _Maybe he really did do more harm than good._

"I-" Jet stammered. Gallows raised his fist to punch the punk once more while Jet winced on what was coming towards him and-

**"STOP!"**

Gallows turned his head to see who yelled at the baskar, and his jaw dropped straight down, his eyes widening. Then, he finally let his arm down, inches away from Jet's face. As Jet opened his eyes to see what caused his life to be saved, **_his _**jaw dropped and **_his _**eyes widened! There, standing feet away from them, along with Clive who was on the ground, shocked as well as the rest of them, was none other than-

"VIRGINIA!" Jet cried as he ran up to the beloved creature before him and- he suddenly stopped abruptly, feeling Clive and Gallows doing that quirky eyebrow thing in the back of his neck. Suddenly feeling the embarassment spread over him, making him look as read as a tomato, he calmed down and cleared his throat. "Er...it's good to have you back." He said finally in his fake manly voice patting her on the shoulder. "Now, if you'll excuse me...what the hell am I saying? I'm gonna go check out the place...so...here I go." Walking away from a speechless Virginia who was practically frozen to the spot, Jet walked over to Clive and silently whispered into his ears, "whatever she asks, tell her you did the mouth to mouth thing or that CPR crap okay? And if you don't, you'll never see the light of day!" He growled in a threatening voice. Clive nodded silently to Jet while adjusting his glasses. And without a word, Jet walked away to check out this so called "building" that Clive said that he saw while they were still stranded out at sea. After Jet disappeared, Clive quickly told Gallows to tell Virginia what happened, and to include their "revised ending." After Gallows understood, Clive ran after Jet who was not too far ahead of him.

"Jet." A voice suddenly came out from behind him. Spinning around he saw Clive standing there, his face calm, and a bit relieved probably because their leader was safe and sound.

"What?" Jet demanded quickly, his face stern, and obviously irritated.

Clearing his throat, Clive began to speak, "May I enquire something upon you?"

Jet stood there for a second, trying to figure out what Clive was trying to trick him with this time. _Eh, couldn't hurt. _"Alright, spit it out." Jet answered, his patience slipping.

"It's not good to bottle things up inside you Jet." Clive replied, in a short and blunt manner, leaving Jet trying to obtain this statement of Clive's. "Like your feelings for example." Clive said, hinting to you know who. "It could leave you damaged for life, or someone else dear to you, if you don't act fast." Clive tried to make it simple enough for Jet to quite understand, but all it did was leave Jet with an emotionless blank. Suddenly he scoffed.

"Hmph," Jet grumbled.

"Jet please," Clive said trying to push further without trying to make the furious drifter, well too furious beyond furious (haha did that even make any sense?), "don't do this. Please, take my word for it. It will help and-" He was cut off by Jet's stomps on the dirt.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Jet retorted, turning his back on Clive. "Now leave me alone. I have to...think, and stuff!" Without a second hesitation, Jet ran off into the building, that was not far off from the beach, yet all of these trees were blocking the view. It was a shock that even anybody could see the building! Kinda weird? Trees, building, and beach used in the same sentence! All well, this is my fanfic! So shut it! Thank You. But as Jet walked away from the sniper, all he heard in the distance was...

"Thank you Jet, for saving her life..."

"No problem..." Jet said to himself...

That was until something jumped him on his back!

_Meanwhile..._

Sitting on the beach, Virginia stared out into the open sea, which almost killed her if Clive hadn't given her CPR. Sighing deeply, she threw a pebble into the ocean, hoping it would do the skipping trick she saw some people do, one of them Jet. Then the handsome drifter popped into her head without warning. She couldn't help it. It appeared she was falling for the infamous punk.

_I've never seen Jet act this way..._Virginia thought to herself as the pebble just plunged into the water not skipping, leaving her disappointed and in full of wonderment. _I mean sure, he **should **care for me a little because I'm the reason this team is even together! But then again, wasn't he trying to get out of this group to begin with? But the way he acted was far beyond business like! I mean, the way his eyes popped out of his sockets so vigilantly, I felt the need to melt!_

"Hey Ginny!" Gallows called out to her, making her wondering period stop, "do you wanna check out the building with me? I'm gonna try to see what the punk's up to!"

Virginia sighed. Gallows walked up to her and sat down next to her, sighing along with her. "What's on your mind Virginia?" He asked her, trying to give her some friendly comfort, throwing a couple pebbles into the ocean with her.

"Hmmmm... alot of things are on my mind Gallows." Virginia replied, her thoughts still stuck on the certain silver haired drifter.

"Yeah, I can tell." Gallows laughed sarcastically patting her shoulders. "Man, you think too much."

Giggling softly Virginia turned to Gallows who turned to her laughing along with her. "Sometimes it's good to think Gallows." She told him softly, "it's really relaxing." Gallows then scoffed in silliness.

"Pish posh!" Gallows excalimed, his favorite word bursting out (haha, remember the 2nd chapter?). "It makes my head hurt, my brain hurt, my muscles, hurt, and it stresses me out! Sometimes, it feels like I'm gonna explode if I think too much." Just then Virginia started cracking up, her laughter bringing great comfort to her drifter friend.

"You always make the mood seem..." She thought to find the word, "a lot less...serious." She smiled weakly, her blue eyes full of exhaustion.

"Hehe, I always do." Gallows said lightly, throwing another pebble into the sea. It landed at the bottom with a slight _bloob_, the light blue water rippling as it did so. "Arghhhhh!" The former priest said in frustration. Looking at the Baskar intently Virginia widened her eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"Damn, I can never get this "pebble skipping" thing right." Gallows replied, throwing the next pebble out of his rough hands making it land on the coarse sand.

"Jet can do it." Virginia said quickly, as if trying to get it over and done with. _Hmph, why did I even bother to say it? _

"He can?" Gallows questioned, not even noticing her change in behavior. "Huh, at least the boy's got some talent in 'em, other than insulting us and other people twenty-four seven. Chuckling lightly he crossed his arms and leaned back a little.

"Oh stop it Gallows!" Virginia snapped pushing him down making him fall flat on his back. Gallows cried in shock as his head hit the sand. In anger, he jumped up, glaring.

"Why'd ya do that for?" Her companion asked slightly angered by Virginia's sudden movement. Sighing Virginia got up with him, and looked at his clueless face sternly.

"He's gotten better." She stated, frankly quite irritated that Gallows would just go saying things about Jet that way.

"No he hasn't!" Gallows argued back. "Not to me!"

"Well, that's just because he's not...uh, fond of you!" Virgina said pouting as he just totally ignored what she said. "Besides, how would you know if he hasn't toward other people?"

"How would you know if he has?" Gallows retorted. Stomping her foot at Gallows for arguing with her like that, she gave him a glare and went into the forest, disappearing from sight. "Virginia wait!" Gallows cried and went after her. "I didn't mean it! I'm sorry! Virginia! Are you even listening to me! Helloooooo I'm talking to you godamnit!" Panting out of breath, he finally caught up with the furious brunette and glared. "You made me run!" He said angrily.

"Hmph," Virginia grumbled, "well you need the exercise anyways." Before Gallows could even say another word, Clive appeared from the trees panting heavily as he grasped the tree out in front of him. Shocked Virginia and Gallows rushed to him, helping him get straightened out.

"Clive!" Virginia cried. "You're hurt!" Softly touching the deeply wounded scratch on his arm, Clive jerked back, his glassed crooked and slightly broken.

"What happened?" Gallows demanded holding Clive's balance, as if he were about to fall in fear.

"W-we were a-a-attacked." Clive stuttered out, his voice shaken with fear.

"Whaddya mean "we?" Gallows asked him, bandaging his wounds as they seemed to bleeding heavily. He needed a doctor soon if these get infected!

"JET!" Virginia shrieked. In one swift movement, she disappeared into the forest.

"VIRGINIA!" Clive and Gallows yelled out to her in unison. Getting his strength back using a potion, Clive looked at Gallows seriously.

"They have Jet!" Clive said in worry, "and they nearly got me as I headed out to find you and Virginia, but I escaped, and hid in one of the oak trees, until I heard you guys walking near me." As they looked onward to to find Virgnia, they suddenly heard the faint sound of a vicious growl by the building. Clive spoke again.

"And Virginia's next."

**Cardmaniac99: DUN DUN DUN! Cliffhanger yey! hahahahahahaha in your face! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Important ANNOUNCEMENT!

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT:**

**FOR ALL MY WILD ARMS FANFIC FANS I AM SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN LIKE 5 MONTHS. HOPEFULLY BY THIS WEEK I WILL START ON THE 5TH CHAPTER. I HOPE YOU ALL CAN FORGIVE ME.**

**I'll make a long story short:**

**Computer broke down, crashed, erased all memory, had to wait about 3 months for a new computer, and the last few months of depression and laziness**


End file.
